Fly away from the dark rabbit
by Yusseily
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas les disciples de Cohen. Ils étaient ses "garçons". Ils tuaient pour lui et ça le faisait bander. Ils posaient pour lui et ça le faisait bander. Ils baisaient pour lui. Et ça le faisait bander. - Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment le tuer… - Alors… On le ferait tous les quatre, c'est ça ? - A quatre contre un… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver ?


Bonjour Bioshock !  
Ok, mon premier OS sur les Disciples, je suis toute fière ! Bon, c'est pas parfait, mais il faut s'imaginer que je me suis forcée à l'écrire pendant une période de page blanche ^^""  
Disclaimer : Bioshock est a Irrationnal Game et je les vénère !  
Warning : Mentions de viols, d'abus, violence, meurtre d'un chrosome, mention de suicide, foursome, anulingus, pénétrations, yolo ~

.

\- S… Silas ! Tu me fais mal !

Ses mains tachetées de points oranges fermées sur les cuisses de son comparse, il haleta difficilement, retenant vaillamment des larmes. La pression autour de son torse se relâcha légèrement, le faisant soupirer de soulagement, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son compagnon nouer les lacets de son corset au dessus de son coccyx.

\- Pardon, souffla le blond d'une voix dure, c'est juste… Je _déteste_ devoir te préparer pour lui !

Une main calleuse se posa sur la joue aux tâches de rousseur et la caressa du pouce en une nouvelle excuse. Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? "On n'a pas le choix" ? "C'est notre seul moyen de nous échapper" ? "Il nous fera du mal si on le met en colère" ? Aucune de ces réponses n'aurait su apaiser la rancune de son congénère, et lui-même se sentait bien trop angoissé pour rassurer qui que ce fut.

Un jeune homme à la peau bronzée fit son apparition dans la pièce, s'adossant au coin de la porte. Il s'efforçait de garder un air neutre alors qu'il s'adressait au jeune aux cheveux roux :

\- Fitzpatrick, Cohen t'attends. Il devient pressé, alors… Tu devrais… Tu sais.

Le susnommé se leva, s'écartant de l'étreinte de blond, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du nouveau-venu, la serrant brièvement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hector. C'est Kyle.

Puis il le dépassa, s'en allant rejoindre son "maître". Il sourit amèrement.  
Quand Sander Cohen s'était installé à Rapture, attiré par l'absence de censure, la liberté artistique absolue, il avait tout de suite décidé de prendre à sa charge des "disciples". Il les avait charmé avec de jolis mots, des promesses d'apprentissage, de piston, de célébrité. Que du pipot ! Il les avait engagés pour leurs jolis minois, la voilà, la vérité.

\- Kyle Fitzpatrick, Silas Cobb, Hector Rodriguez et Martin Finnegan, les merveilleux apprentis du fabuleux Sander Cohen ! Il rit, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Bien vite, la situation s'était empirée alors que les quatres hommes apprenaient la vérité. Ils n'étaient pas les disciples de Cohen. Ils étaient ses "garçons".

Ils tuaient pour lui et ça le faisait bander. Ils posaient pour lui et ça le faisait bander.  
Ils baisaient pour lui. Et ça le faisait bander.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'objets de désir et les chrosomes de Rapture les enviaient autant qu'ils les moquaient.  
Et quand enfin ils s'étaient décidés à s'enfuir, certains ayant été plus difficiles à convaincre que d'autres, il était trop tard. Cohen avait fermé les murs de la Forteresse Frolic, les piégeant dans sa magnifique cage dorée. On ne pouvait fuir Sander Cohen. On ne pouvait se cacher de Sander Cohen. Il traquait, il récupérait ses jouets, toujours, et il leur faisait payer leur indiscipline.

Abus après abus, coups après coups, Kyle se demandait toujours ce qui l'empêchait d'attraper le premier objet lourd à porté de lui et de le fracasser sur son propre crâne, ce qui l'empêchait de prendre ce putain de flingue gisant au sol et de se tirer une balle dans la tête, ce qui l'empêchait de laisser cette sombre conne - Jane ? - lui porter le coup final.  
"La rage de vivre", lui chuchotait une petite voix derrière son épaule.  
"A moins que ce ne soit Silas, Martin et Hector", elle continuait d'un ton mordant bien qu'hilare.

Et Kyle serra simplement les dents, écrasant de son morceau de tuyau le crâne de la geigneuse, et soupira en contemplant les tâches vermeils s'accrochant irrémédiablement à son corset auparavant si blanc. Attachant de nouveau son masque propre aux disciples du plus grand artiste de Rapture contre son visage, il monta sur scène. Le rideau déployé et les lumières blanches des projecteurs le rendaient mal à l'aise, scruté. En face de lui, des rangs de sièges rouges (bonne idée, cette couleur, pas besoin de les laver à chaque meurtre ou suicide), des chrosomes figés, devenus simples statues, des cadavres putréfiés, et puis un homme. Un homme dont le costume noir et blanc tranchait sur les fauteuils luxueux. Dont le visage tartiné de maquillage ne laissait plus rien paraître. Pas une émotion. Juste une impression de profond malaise.

\- Maître Cohen, il murmura, bien conscient de sa vulnérabilité.

Il détestait quand ça se passait comme ça. Quand il était tout seul, que Cohen ne demandait _que_ lui. Les autres auraient tenté au mieux de le protéger. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait beaucoup aidé, jusque là. Le jeune Fitzpatrick était le plus petit, il était frêle et tout pâle, il éveillait instantanément l'empathie. Silas par exemple l'avait pris sous son aile dès que Cohen avait commencé à le "bousculer", et il avait toujours su en tirer profit.  
Mais seul ? Comment faisait-il, seul ?

-Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, commença Cohen, analysant de ses yeux son garçon. Qui t'a accoutré ainsi, Fitzpatrick ?

L'homme s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce leurs mains se frôlent. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que le roux et celui-ci, s'il avait eu le droit de le regarder dans les yeux, aurait dû lever la tête.

\- Silas Cobb. Maître Cohen, il répondit du ton le plus respectueux qu'il connaissait.

 _Ne pas l'énerver, ne pas l'énerver, ne pas l'énerver._  
Des doigts souillés de sang se saisirent de son menton pour lui lever le visage, et Kyle pesta intérieurement en baissant les yeux. Il sentait le vieux fou détailler son visage, le rose pâle qui faisait briller ses lèvres et celui qui colorait ses joues, le orange qui illuminait ses putains d'yeux trop bleus qui lui avaient valu sa présence ici. Et puis le regard libidineux descendit vers son torse étroitement serré de son corset clair et un gros pouce vint appuyer à côté de son nombril, étalant une tache de sang avec concupiscence. Une main pleine de peinture encore mouillée et froide se posa sur sa cuisse, créant un mélange de couleurs morbide sur sa peau claire. En cet instant, le jeune homme se visualisait comme une de ces horribles toiles que son _maître_ s'obstinait à mettre au monde.  
 _Il avait la nausée._

\- Cobb, hm ? Il a du goût… Il doit beaucoup t' _admirer_ pour y avoir mis autant de soin…

Et Kyle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, malgré cette situation qu'il haïssait, Silas l'avait rendu magnifique. Dans une autre circonstance, dit par une autre voix, il se serait senti pousser des ailes. Parce que Silas était _spécial_. Que son regard lui importait. Mais le ton traînant du vieux taré, ses mains sur son corps ne lui insufflaient qu'un sentiment de dégoût et de haine.

A son plus grand soulagement, l'homme s'éloigna finalement et remonta sa manche, dévoilant une montre inactive depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, alors qu'il la contemplait, semblant lire l'heure figée à jamais, il siffla de mécontentement, prenant une position offensive. Kyle ne pouvait que l'observer participer à son drôle de manège déconnecté de la réalité, s'attendant mais ne la craignant pas moins une crise de colère, se préparant à la pluie de coups.

\- FINNEGAN, hurla l'artiste dans le déni, faisant sursauter le jeune irlandais, TU ES EN RETARD !

Ses doigts s'abatirent sur le vide alors qu'il s'imaginait probablement électrocuter des danseurs décevants ou n'importe qui ayant porté la honte sur ses "oeuvres d'art". Evidemment, rien ne se passa, et Kyle se sentit sourire malgré lui. Evidemment, il préférait quand personne ne mourait. Il entendit des pas tranquilles s'approcher par les coulisses du théâtre et bientôt, un grand homme à l'allure relativement imposante fit son entrée, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Cohen, j'ai été retenu, prononça simplement le brun avec indifférence.

Bien sûr, c'était faux. Il n'avait jamais été appelé par l'artiste, mais celui-ci, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, était persuadé du contraire. Et dans ces moments là, il n'y avait pas trente mille solutions. On s'écrasait, ou on payait.

Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune irlandais vit son comparse se diriger vers lui, puis il le sentit se coller contre son dos et nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Martin, tu n'es pas obligé de-, commença en chuchotant le roux à Finnegan avant de se faire couper.

\- Chut. C'est bon. Si tu reviens trop blessé, Cobb va nous faire un cinéma pas possible et finira par nous fourrer dans les ennuis. Je gère Cohen, ne t'en fais pas, murmura en retour l'homme en lui retirant son masque et en défaisant habilement les lacets de son corset.

Kyle sentait le regard lubrique sur eux alors que Martin l'embrassait dans le cou, le chatouillant de sa moustache. Il le sentait, mais il refusait de le croiser, de le _voir_. C'était étrange, il s'était habitué à coucher avec Silac, Martin ou Hector, parfois même tous à la fois, parfois même devant des clients haut placés de leur très cher maître. Il s'était même pris à apprécier cela. Mais dès que Cohen était de la partie, il se sentait glacé, humilié, dégradé.

\- Détend-toi, Kyle, et regarde-le. Regarde son visage, Kyle, chuchota Martin tout contre l'oreille du plus jeune.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Le visage tartiné de maquillage coulant à l'action de la transpiration était la dernière chose que le jeune voulait regarder. Alors il se contenta de tourner la tête vers l'autre homme, nettement moins perturbant, pour l'embrasser, lui bouffer les lèvres et lui piquer par là même son âme.

\- Kyle, sourit Finnegan d'une voix malgré tout dure, regarde-le, vois son attitude.

Les mains musclées passèrent sur ses hanches, et il sentit des pouces glisser entre son sous-vêtement et sa peau, le caresser, le _dévoiler_. Putain, il bandait. Encore une fois, il sentit des doigts se saisir de son visage pour le tourner, et ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur celui qui l'avait condamné. A bien l'observer, il semblait… Absent. Il semblait contempler le vide sans voir les hommes qu'il avait demandés. Déconnecté.

\- Je te l'avais dit. On pourra partir dans quelques minutes sans même qu'il ne le réalise. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

La voix de l'homme appuyant ses propres pensées achevèrent de le rassurer. Il n'aurait rien à faire aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas avec _lui._  
Il sentit alors une pression sur son pénis, le faisant geindre de surprise et enfoncer un coude vengeur dans le ventre de son "agresseur" qui ne fit que ricaner doucement.

\- Putain, Martin, chuchota furieusement l'homme de joie. Va pas nous l'éveiller !

Et malgré sa crainte, il rejeta la tête en arrière, la callant dans le cou tressautant sous les rires.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cette état, susurra en retour son vis-à-vis. Et de nous deux, _tu_ es celui qui risque de l'éveiller. Je suis parfaitement maître de mon corps, moi.

Kyle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la taquinerie, se mordant impitoyablement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et roulant des hanches pour plus de frictions. C'était le problème avec Finnegan. Il était le plus patient. Lui, ce qui le faisait bander, c'était quand son partenaire perdait complètement pieds. Quand il avait déjà tellement joui que le moindre contact avec son sexe lui donnait envie de pleurer. Et l'homme était très doué pour obtenir ce genre de réaction de ses compagnons. Kyle était même assez sûrs qu'ils y avait tous eu droit.

Sous l'intensité du plaisir, il sentait ses paupières menacer de se fermer et il se rendit compte en les forçant maintenues ouvertes qu'il n'avait lâché des yeux son maître. Celui-ci était toujours aussi absent qu'un rêve l'était ici-bas, et l'espace d'un instant, il se prit à s'imaginer profiter de cet état inconscient et l'étrangler, l'écraser, le tuer. Un instant. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut, une fraction de seconde d'imagination assassine, pour qu'il jouisse dans la main de Finnegan, fermant les yeux brusquement et sentant le goût âcre du sang envahir sa bouche alors qu'il se mordait la langue pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- Hm ? C'était rapide, ça, Kyle. Même pour toi. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait passer de l'autre côté ?

 _Le vieux croulant crevant._

Il était sûr de n'avoir rien dit, pourtant son acolyte rit doucement, comme s'il avait accès à ses plus profondes pensées.

Haletant difficilement, il sentit une bouche caresser son cou, une moustache l'érafler, et bientôt, il se fit tirer en arrière par son meneur qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement de menton qu'ils s'en allaient. Il ne prit pas une seconde pour réfléchir à la situation, restant simplement aux côtés de Martin à maintenir son rythme lent. Même s'il n'était pas celui qu'il préférait parmi les disciples de Cohen, il faisait confiance en Finnegan. Il gérait la situation.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à coucher seul avec Cohen, il marchait simplement en silence, pas gêné pour un sou de son accoutrement, disons, dénudé. Martin souriait doucement, et il ne pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Il avait l'habitude. Il était juste bien. Aucun chrosome à fuir ou à finir, aucun Cohen à contenter, aucun client avec qui jouer, juste Martin Finnegan et Kyle Fitzpatrick qui retournaient à la maison. Enfin, à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec Hector et Silas.

En parlant du loup, on en voyait la queue. Ou _les queues_ , dans cette situation.  
Les deux hommes étaients finalement arrivés dans leur quartier, n'oubliant pas, jamais, de fermer précautionneusement la porte derrière eux - c'était Rapture, après tout - et tombèrent sur une scène, et bien… Pas vraiment inattendue, mais pas moins plaisante pour autant.

Hector Rodriguez était allongé et attaché sur leur lit, sa jolie peau foncée brillant à la lumière. Il avait la tête dans les coussins, et de là où il était, Kyle pouvait voir que sa mâchoire était refermée sur l'un d'eux. Un peu plus bas, des mains blanches, presque aussi claires que celles de l'irlandais, maintenaient ses fesses ouvertes alors qu'une tête surmontée de boucles blondes y faisait des vas-et-viens.

Sans quitter la scène des yeux, Kyle vint attraper le col de la chemise de Finnegan pour la lui arracher sans trop de considération. Le plus sage des disciples envisagea un instant l'idée de se plaindre de la perte de son vêtement mais décida qu'il obtiendrait mieux en se taisant simplement pour profiter. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva torse-nu, comme Silas encore agenouillé sur le lit et n'ayant vraisemblablement pas pris conscience de leur présence.

Fitzpatrick sentit un sourire d'excitation fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il poussait les cuisses de Finnegan vers le lit, le faisant rejoindre leurs deux autres amants. Lui-même retira rapidement son corset et dernier vêtement avant de venir se planter devant le visage d'Hector. Il tapota légèrement sur sa nuque, quémandant son attention immédiate, et eut le plaisir de voir le visage aux traits figés par le plaisir se tourner vers lui, lui sourire d'un air entendu. Alors sa main se referma sur sa nuque et il tira sa tête à lui pour l'embrasser, en profitant au passage pour le mordre.

Une main agrippa la cuisse de l'irlandais pour le tirer sur le lit, le faisant tomber à côté d'Hector.

\- Eh bien, tu as fait vite, avec Cohen, siffla Silas, la tête entre les cuisses de son compagnon. J'avais fini par penser que je devrais finir ce pauvre Rodriguez tout seul. Et Finnegan qui avait disparu…

Le susnommé était venu se plaquer contre le dos de Silas, bassin contre bassin, et se frottait à lui lascivement, mais toujours avec cette putain de patience qui le caractérisait. Kyle adorait pourtant lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, quand il devenait aussi peu maître de ses émotions.

\- J'étais avec lui, répondit simplement l'homme, ses bras étreignant le corps du blond pour ouvrir son pantalon et le lui retirer, non sans l'embrasser ça et là, entre les poils transparents.

Une fois nu, Silas délaissa un instant Hector pour venir passer une mains entre les cuisses de Kyle, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Il est pas venu à l'intérieur, remarqua-t-il, ne sachant que ressentir face à l'absence de sperme sur la peau laiteuse.

\- Il m'a pas baisé, répondit sans une once de gêne le jeune Fitzpatrick. Martin m'en a sorti, l'autre taré était complètement à l'ouest. _Il marqua une pause._ J'avais envie d'le buter.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, égal, comme si cela coulait de source. C'était le cas, et Silas rit simplement, l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Voilà quelque chose que j'aimerai voir, il répondit avec un semblant d'amour dans la voix.

Il posa sa main derrière l'oreille recouverte de taches de son, invitant silencieusement le jeune homme à se redresser, à venir à sa hauteur. Kyle suivit docilement, sentant la pression dans son ventre se faire de plus en plus forte, sentant son souffle se réchauffer en même temps que son corps tout entier.

Des dents vinrent se saisir de son oreille et il ne put que glousser en se rapprochant plus encore, son torse collant désormais celui de Silas et les mains de Martin sur ses fesses.

\- Et dis moi… Comment tu aurais fait, Kyle ? Comment tu aurais tué le Grand Sander Cohen ?

Il frissonna à ces mots. Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il le voulait. Il le voulait probablement même plus qu'il ne voulait ce qui allait arriver avec ses trois "collègues". Et aucun dieu ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer comment il voulait cela.

\- Putain, _Cobb_ , commença une voix rageuse derrière le dos de l'irlandais, coupant ses pensées. J'te jure que si tu t'arrêtes pas de discuter et que tu me baises pas convenablement dans les dix secondes, j'te fais exploser !

Le regard du jeune Fitzpatrick descendit sur le lit, vers Hector qui les fusillait du regard. Entre son regard de rage pure, ses poignets attachés avec sa propre chemise aux barreaux du lit et son cul brillant de salive, il était vraiment… Bandant.  
Kyle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Silas pouvait s'empêcher de juste l'épingler sur le matelas pour le baiser.  
Peut-être que son sale caractère y était pour quelque chose, cela dit.

\- _Rodriguez_ … Si impoli… Chantonna sournoisement le blond. Oublie tes cocktails Molotov, Finnegan les a emmené dans son antre gelée -et je ne parle pas de son cul, ce serait d'une mauvaise-foi exceptionnelle-, mais demande-moi gentiment, et je me ferais un _plaisir_ d'accéder à ta requête en ce qui concerne _le tien,_ de cul !

La boutade ne sembla cependant pas amuser l'homme qui se contenta d'esquisser une moue ador- rageuse, une moue rageuse, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Baise-moi, putain !

Kyle sourit à ces mots, sourire qu'il retrouva sur le visage des autres hommes de la pièce. Il vit Silas murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Martin et celui-ci aquiescer d'un hochement de tête avant de se décoller du blond pour venir entourer l'irlandais d'un bras, soulever Hector de l'autre, et enfin le placer sous le corps bronzé, le visage au niveau de son sexe.

Docilement, le roux leva les mains pour caresser sans trop de précipitation le membre face à lui, le léchant parfois, appréciant les frissons qui parcouraient le corps tremblant au-dessus de lui.

\- Kyle, chéri, commença Silas dans un ton de confidence. Met ta bite dans la bouche de notre cher _Rodriguez_ , on ne voudrait pas ameuter tout Rapture avec ses bruits - aussi plaisants soient-ils à entendre.

Il secoua vaguement la tête, une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

\- Aussi sexy que tu puisses être quand tu donnes des ordres, Silas, je mettrai pas ma bite dans la bouche d'Hector quand il se fait baiser. J'y tiens, et tu sais comme moi qu'on ne met pas ce à quoi on tient dans _sa_ bouche dans _ce_ genre de moments.

Hector lui lança à l'aveugle un coup de coude sur une fesse, le faisant glousser devant son indignation et Fitzpatrick sentit le souffle de Martin se saccader contre sa nuque alors qu'il ricanait.

\- Et bien, puisque notre jeune Kyle se montre si peu téméraire… Je vais me dévouer et m'occuper de ta bouche. Qu'en penses-tu, Hector ?

Martin passa sa grande main dans les cheveux noirs coupés courts de l'homme, toujours attaché, toujours dans le besoin urgent de jouir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Hector était le "garçon" compliqué.  
Celui qui s'obstinait à appeler tous les autres par leurs noms de famille mais qui paradoxalement restait toujours auprès d'eux le soir, quand les messages à la radio se taisaient et que seuls les cris des chrosomes se faisaient entendre.  
Celui qui donnait toujours des ordres mais qui se pliait à n'importe quelle suggestion qu'on lui faisait.  
Celui qui critiquait ceux qui perdaient la boule mais noyait sa propre terreur dans l'alcool.  
Celui qui faisait le dur sans jamais oser montrer son propre besoin d'attention, d'assurance.

Ca devait être pour ça qu'il restait avec eux, pensait Kyle. Ils lui offraient tout ce dont il avait besoin et ce, sans empiéter sur son monde à lui, sans le changer profondément, le remodeler à leur image.

 _Bon Dieu_ , pensa Kyle en passant une main douce sur la hanche de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées immédiates, _Hector est si précieux…_

Il l'était vraiment.

Et ce n'était pas Martin qui allait dire le contraire, si on se fiait à ses amorces de grognements alors qu'il caressait les joues bronzées de ses pouces en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir.

\- Parfait, annonça Silas d'une voix chantante et victorieuse.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps - comment aurait-il seulement pu ? - il le pénétra lentement mais fermement. C'est cet instant que choisit Kyle pour réellement prendre en bouche le sexe entre ses mains. Sous les sensations, il sentit Hector ruer, seulement retenu par les mains de Silas sur ses hanches. Fitzpatrick noua ses bras autour de la taille de celui qui aurait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales s'il n'avait pas eu le pénis de Finnegan dans la gorge. Bientôt, il sentit les doigts ridiculement longs du blond se poser sur les siens, les serrer. Fort.

Concentré sur le plaisir d'Hector - apparement, ce soir serait _son_ soir, et cela ne l'importunait nullement - il creusa les joues, augmentant les succions autour de son pénis. Il laissa ses ongles griffer et pincer ça et là la peau foncée de son dos. Une nuit, Hector, ivre, lui avait avoué adorer ça, mais "chut ! C'est un secret ! Faut pas le dire !". Ses dents raclèrent le plus délicatement possible la colonne de chair alors qu'il réalisait encore un des secrets "honteux" de son comparse et celui-ci émit un cri autour du pénis de Finnegan.

Une main se détacha des cheveux ébène d'Hector pour se poser sur son propre membre entre les deux corps alanguis et le caresser. Il ferma brusquement les yeux, poussant dans la main alors que les doigts se resserraient autour de lui, alors qu'un pouce se glissait dans la fente, alors que deux voix grognaient leurs plaisirs et que deux autres geignaient malgré leurs bouches pleines.

Et quand finalement le latino vint, en de longs jets amers dans sa bouche et manquant de s'étouffer avant que Finnegan ne se retire de la sienne, Kyle le relâcha, s'autorisa à son tour à jouir entre les doigts de Martin et contre le cou d'Hector, et retomba sans douceur aucune sur le lit, épuisé.

Essuyant de son poignet la sueur de son front, Silas se retira du corps rendu hypersensible du plus petit alors que Finnegan le détachait afin qu'il puisse s'allonger confortablement contre l'irlandais. Ceci fait, il rejoint le grand blond, prenant leurs deux pénis ensemble entre ses deux grands mains sans hésiter une seconde.

Kyle détourna le regard des deux plus grands des disciples pour le poser sur Hector à ses côtés, qui comme lui auparavant observait les amants en combattant vaillamment le sommeil. Il se resserra contre lui, posa son front contre le sien et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Hector ferma les yeux en réponse et s'endormit le temps d'un battement de coeur.

\- Rejoignez-nous vite, murmura Kyle, et les deux hommes acquiescèrent rapidement.

Bientôt, deux corps pantelants, transpirants et manifestement détendus se laissèrent tomber sur le lit aux draps souillés. Un nez - lequel ? Kyle n'en avait cure - se nicha dans son cou, une main se glissa sur sa hanche et un pieds froid - celui de Finnegan. Là, il en était sûr ! - se plaqua contre ses jambes.

Il sourit.

C'était parfait.

~Disciples~

Parfait, oui. Cependant, pas assez pour que le lendemain, en se réveillant au son de la radio qui se réveillait et des publicités sur les plasmides, l'idée de s'échapper de sa prison folâtre, l'idée d'assassiner son _maître_ ait quitté son esprit.

\- Silas, il chuchota dans le noir de leur petit appartement, craignant de détruire l'atmosphère de sérénité de leur nid.

Un bisou sonore claqua contre son nez en une réponse informulée et il gloussa de contentement, se renfonçant confortablement dans le lit. Mais bien vite, son visage redevint sérieux, ses mains se fermèrent autour d'un bras

\- Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on devrait _vraiment_ le tuer… Je… On _devrait_ vraiment le tuer, on doit… On doit s'échapper ! Nous tous, on… On s'échapperait et ensuite, ensuite… On serait bien ? Tous les quatre, on…

\- Fitzpatrick, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hector avait coupé court à ses balbutiements désordonnés, le laissant tremblant et au bord de la panique. Le corps dans ses bras - celui du latino, donc - gigota un instant, puis deux mains brûlantes prirent possession de ses joues.

\- Fitz- _Kyle_ , murmura doucement Hector d'une voix douce qu'aucun d'eux ne lui connaissaient. Calme-toi, ça va aller, on ne te laissera pas. Tout va bien, on est là…

L'irlandais hocha la tête avec hésitation, prenant une grande bouffée d'air en dardant ses yeux bleus dans les noirs, alors que les bras, les jambes, les corps se resserrèrent autour de lui, lui procurant le sentiment de sûreté dont il avait besoin.

Il vit les sourcils de son comparse se détendre alors qu'il constatait que son souffle ralentissait, en même temps que son coeur. Alors seulement, il posa sa tête dans son cou, ses cheveux chatouillant agréablement le cou tacheté.

\- Franchement, qu'est ce que tu me fais faire… Être tout guimauve comme vous, ronchonna Hector, et Kyle apprécia, apprécia _vraiment_ le souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel personne ne parla, personne ne bougea.  
Et puis la voix de Silas s'éleva :

\- Alors… On le ferait tous les quatre, c'est ça ?

\- A quatre contre un… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver ? Murmura Finnegan d'un ton faussement neutre.

Faussement, parce qu'il était extatique à l'intérieur.  
Extatiques, ils l'étaient tous.

~Disciples~

" _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver ?"_ hein ?  
Plus il y pensait, plus leur naïveté le faisait rire. Le faisait pleurer.  
Ses jambes le picotaient désagréablement, figées à jamais, emprisonnées par le plâtre jusqu'à ses hanches.  
Son visage caché par son masque était ruisselant de larmes et de sueur. Pas des bonnes larmes, ni de la bonne sueur, non. Tout cela suintait la terreur et la panique.

Devant ses yeux, une partition et sous ces doigts, des touches de piano. Les touches de ce même piano qui était rempli de TNT.

\- Monsieur Cohen… S'il-vous-plait…

Sa voix était instable, se brisant à chaque son un tant soit peu trop aigu. Dans l'immense théâtre s'élevait une mélodie que lui-même produisait : la symphonie de Sander Cohen.  
Il savait que même s'il la jouait parfaitement, il n'aurait pas la vie sauve. Et puis combien même, entre ses rêves d'échappatoire brisés et ses camarades disparus, qu'en ferait-il, de sa vie sauve, ici-bas à Rapture ?

\- J'essaie... S'il-vous-plait…!

S'il-vous-plait quoi ? "Tuez moi, arrêtez de juste m'effrayer ainsi" ? "Laissez la vie sauve à mes compagnons je sais qu'ils sont encore en vie" ? "Ne faites pas de mal à mes amants" ! "Ne les touchez pas" ! "Ils ne voulaient pas" ! C'est ma faute !  
… _C'est ma faute…_

Ses mains tremblent, il rate des touches, ses doigts glissent, n'exercent plus aucune pression sur les pierres rectangulaires.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il distingue un homme qui avance vers lui. Grand, un pull beige taché de sang et de crasse et une clef à molette dégoulinante entre les doigts.

Il s'entendit vaguement hurler une injure à son _Maître_ , il s'entendit clairement penser à ses amours, leur souhaiter la vie, leur souhaiter la liberté, leur souhaiter un futur.  
Le sien était parti en fumée, en même temps que le piano explosa.*

 _Volez, mes papillons de nuit._

 _Volez loin._

 _Et ne laissez pas le lapin noir vous attraper._

 _* "faute" de temps volontaire ~_

Voilà ! J'espère que ça a pu plaire à quelqu'un malgré la petitesse du fandom Bioshock !  
Bonne journée !

La d'moiselle au code-barres ~


End file.
